Jaws vs Dr No
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Jaws' girlfriend Plenty O'Toole has been kidnapped by the evil Dr. No and now he and Bond must work together to save her and a few other bond girls. Jaws once again crosses paths with the evil doctor and Dr. No challenges Jaws to a fight. Who will win? will Jaws bite into Dr. No's victory? or will Dr. No have the ocean filled with Jaws' blood?


**Jaws vs Dr. No**

 **Or is it tooth vs metal hands?**

 **Will Jaws bite into Dr. No's plans? or Will Dr. No have the ocean filled with Jaws' blood?**

 **Jaws is filled with rage due to the fact that Dr. No has kidnapped his girlfriend Plenty O'Toole and has tortured her to get her to confess to something of course involving Mr. Bond. No's two new hired goons Red Grant and Sandor along with Fiona Volpe are holding her captive until she comes clean. O'Toole screams ,"Jaws help me!" Micky says, "that was Plenty! Jaws man we need to help her!" Jaws says "uh yeah Micky in case you have amnesia well uh Dr. No is in there and do you think it is wise of me to go in there while he's in there because he could have me killed!" Micky says "yeah you're right." and soon Dr. No is out and about and this gives micky and jaws the opportunity to go in and get plenty and escape with bond and pussy galore. Jaws breaks the door down and goes in and unties plenty and says ,"you're ok babe you're with me now." as she says "oh Jaws and Micky thank god!" then hugs and kisses Jaws. As micky stands guard jaws and plenty take time to make out then dr. no comes back to see that jaws had freed plenty and is infuriated. Dr. No says "Jaws you have angered and upset me for the 5th time!" Jaws says "so you wanna settle then or what?!" Plenty says "uh oh Jaws' most famous words." as Dr. No says ,"alright a fight between you and me at noon!" Jaws says "i'm in for it!" Micky says "uh oh bad idea!" Then after No and Jaws depart from each other's sight jaws says "Ha dr. no can't beat me in a fight!" plenty said "you sure you wanna fight him because it is dangerous!" Micky says "and risky!" Jaws just smiles showing his metal teeth. As they go down to the main part of dr. no's crab key organization, Pussy Galore, Anya Amasova,Octopussy,Jill Masterson, and Solitaire along with Bond are having a discussion when suddenly they hear about the fight between jaws and dr. no Anya says "what's this about a fight?" Plenty says "Dr. No challenged Jaws to a fight and Jaws accepted the challenge." Micky says "typical Jaws!" Jaws just grins and says "i can break that guy in half!" Bond says "now Jaws don't get too cocky about yourself." Jaws says, "sorry 007 it's just that metal hands here thinks he can win but he can't!" then as bond opens his mouth about to say something the clock rings 12 noon and now it's time for the fight.**

 **Fiona Volpe:(helps Dr. No get prepared for his fight) remember doctor you can beat that metal toothed guy!**

 **Red Grant: you can send home to his mommy crying like a baby.**

 **Dr. No: with these hands anything is possible and engraving my name on his pain gland will make me feel relieved of my anger!**

 **Now for a back story on metal hands...**

 **Name: Julius No**

 **Occupation: Doctor, Scientist, SPECTRE member/creator**

 **He has learned martial arts when he was only a boy and now he must use them if he were to defeat Jaws.**

 **Age: mid 30s early 40s**

 **Height: 6'0''**

 **Weight: 115lbs**

 **Now on the other corner is Jaws!**

 **Plenty O'Toole:(helps Jaws get prepared for his fight) remember Jaws baby you can do this show that evil doctor who is boss!**

 **Micky: yeah beat him to a quivering pulp!**

 **James Bond: remember no cockiness during your fight got it?!**

 **Jaws: got it and no worries i will defeat him and show him that he is not so big and bad like he thinks he is!**

 **Now a back story on metal mouth...**

 **Name: Jaws**

 **Occupation: henchman, former SPECTRE member, ally of 007**

 **He was a born fighter and killer and now he must use those birthed skills if he were to defeat Dr. No.**

 **Age: 32**

 **Height: 7'2''**

 **Weight: 350lbs**

 **Referee time before the fight...**

 **Pussy Galore: alright i want a clean fight between you two now shake hands!**

 **Dr. No and Jaws shake hands**

 **Pussy Galore: now go back to your corners and come out when the bell sounds.**

 **They go back to their corners**

 **Pussy Galore to Jaws: i have the most confidence in you.**

 **Fight!**

 **Dr. No throws the first punch to Jaws' mouth only to hurt his hand and Jaws judo slaps him the face. Dr. No grabs loose wires and tases him with it and Jaws grunts in pain but then retaliates with a punch to knock dr. no onto his rear end. Jaws laughs a bit but then is kicked to the floor as dr. no gets up and laughs back at him. Jaws angered by this gets up dusts himself off, straightens his tie, and delivers a jiu jitsu kick to dr. no's hip and knocks no down. No's team members tell him to jump and tackle the lumbering metal mouthed giant down but as no jumps to tackle jaws down jaws catches him and throws him back to the ground. Jaws delivers punch after punch, kick after kick, and attempts to bite and finish dr. no off but No soon pinches Jaws' nipple and Jaws lets out a shriek of pain but still continues his fight with dr. no. No soon gets judo thrown to the ground by Jaws as he tried a sneak attack but Jaws is too smart for those. After Dr. No gets knocked to the ground Jaws grins showing his metal choppers, no then karate kicks him in the face which still doesn't faze the giant rather as he shows no sign of pain what so ever as he returns a powerful punch which has dr. no bleeding from his nose. Jaws laughs once again as dr. no says "you know there's more to a fight than ha ha ha!" and trips the lumbering giant. Jaws still picks himself up and says "I am not going down without a fight." only to get punched in the face this time in the nose as dr. no laughs and says "I always did say you would get punched in the nose Jaws!" as Jaws still shows no sign of pain steps on dr. no's chest only to be knocked down again. This time both men get up and Jaws grabs him by the neck and goes to punch him only to miss and punch a huge hole in the wall as Dr. No punches him in the gut. Plenty O'Toole says "come on Jaws don't let him hurt you fight him fight him!" Jaws hears her and back hand punches Dr. No in the eye then judo chops him in the gut then the face and finally throws him to the ground like a rag doll. As the fight comes down to the finish Dr. No punches Jaws in the face and this time Jaws is ready for the kill. No begins to strangle him with his hand as Jaws begins to pin him to a wall and as he holds his chin with one hand and the other hand he pins No's left arm to the wall as he opens his mouth wide and begins to come towards the killing spot and finally bites the evil doctor to his bloody death. Finally with all the blood draining from his neck and a huge gaping wound Dr. No collapses to the floor dead. Jaws smiles as he is the winner.**

 **Jaws: well that ought to quiet him up for good!**

 **The end.**


End file.
